


plant an apple tree in the dessert

by Buttercup_ghost



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Ambiguous Relationships, Chatting & Messaging, Compulsive lying, F/F, F/M, Group chat, I haven't finished this dang game but I love them already, Implied/Referenced Suicidal Thoughts, M/M, Multi, No Spoilers, Non binary amami btw, References to Depression, Texting, Universe Alteration, bc I'm depressed Tm and project on fictional characters, chat fic, i wanna die, joking to cope, u know. Standered ouma stuff, well I don't think there's any at least
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-21 00:25:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12445293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercup_ghost/pseuds/Buttercup_ghost
Summary: [pianogirl] Single handedly, by making this group chat, I have made more mistakes than any man, woman, or child.[pianogirl] or non binary people.[mystery_music.png] thanks I feel included





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so disclaimer: ouma talks about a suicide note in a joking manner in this, so I feel the need to make it clear that I'm not making light of a heavy topic as such, but I am an Actual Suicidal Person who both projects on fictional characters and jokes to cope.

_**kaede** made a group chat!_

_**kaede** added **ouma, saihara,**   **Kaito, Angie,** and **maki** to the group chat!_

_**kaede** changed her name to **pianogirl**!_

_**maki** changed her name to **knifeknifegalpal**_

_**kaito** changed his name to **astronautman**_

_**angie** changed their name to **GodIsGayYouHeathens**_

_**ouma** changed **saiharas** name to **kyoukoposer**_

_**ouma** changed his name to **lyingruler**_

  
[ **lyingruler** ] When I write my suicide note all it's gonna say is "bye bitches"

[ **lyingruler** ] So if I ever type "bye bitches" in this chat just know I'm either going to die or make a sandwich

[ **pianogirl** ] Already off to a great start with this group chat

[ **astronautman** ] what the fuck 

[ **kyoukoposer** ] why is this my name 

[ **lyingruler** ] why WOULDNT your name be that

[ **pianogirl** ] now now!! I've made this group chat so we can become better friends, and keep in contact!! So no arguing, or I'll ban you.

[ **lyingruler** ] ban me daddy kaede

[ **pianogirl** ] w what. The fuck.

[ **lyingruler** ] I.

[ **lyingruler** ] I honestly hate that I typed that with my own two hands right now

[ **lyingruler** ] this what my humor has come to. This is what my life has come to. 

[ **GodIsGayYouHeathens** ] god says to go fuck yourself, koichi

[ **lyingruler** ] r00d

[ **pianogirl** ] I have to agree with god here.

[ **lyingruler** ] sowwy

[ **knifeknifegalpal** ] die.

[ **lyingruler** ] :((

 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Amami** has joined the group chat!_

_**Amami** has changed their name to  **mystery_music.png**_

[ **mystery_music.png** ] sup sluts

[ **pianogirl** ] who. Who invited them. Who invited the knock off weed saihara.

[ **lyingruler** ] w weed saihara 

[ **lyingruler** ] at 4:20 everyday saihara goes missing and all we can find is amami

[ **kyoukoposer** ] Im pretty sure that's incorrect but ok.

[ **pianogirl** ] Single handedly, by making this group chat, I have made more mistakes than any man, woman, or child.

[ **pianogirl** ] or non binary people.

[ **mystery_music.png** ] thanks I feel included

[ **Knifeknifegalpal** ] I though you fell under the "child" category.

[ **mystery_music.png** ] an easy mistake, I assure you.

[ **pianogirl** ] can I leave a group chat that I created because

[ **kyoukoposer** ] please don't leave me alone with them

[ **pianogirl** ] I love you but not that much

[ **kyoukoposer** ] would you stay if I added more cute girls to the chat

[ **pianogirl** ] ,,,,,,,,,,mmmmmmmmhhnnnhm

[ **kyoukoposer** ] i'll add shirogane

[ **pianogirl** ] HMMHMHHHMGSNMH,,,,

[ **kyoukoposer** ] kirumi?

[ **pianogirl** ] ,,,,,,,,fine

[ **pianogirl** ] but I'm only staying for kirumi.

[ **kyoukoposer** ] fair enough

_**kirumi** has joined the group chat!_

[ **pianogirl** ] !!!! Kirumi!!!! 

_**kirumi** has changed their name to **OneHellOfAMaid**._

[ **OneHellOfAMaid** ] hello there, Kaede. May I ask what this is?

[ **lyingruler** ] hell

[ **pianogirl** ] For once, he's not lying.

[ **OneHellOfAMaid** ] oh dear.


	3. Chapter 3

_**OneHellOfAMaid** has added **shi(t)roga(y)ne**  to the chat_

[ **OneHellOfAMaid** ] I'm sorry. I had to.

[ **pianogirl** ] SHIROGANE !!!!

[ **lyingruler** ] wHY WOULD YOU INVITE HER SHELL JUST TALK WEEB SHIT ALL DAY

[ **shi(t)roga(y)ne** ] you say that as if you didn't marathon madoka magica with me last night

[ **mystery_music.png** ] isn't that a magical girl anime

[ **lyingruler** ] fuck u it's good

[ **shi(t)roga(y)ne** ] so is my other stuff!!

[ **lyingruler** ] you want snk. Are you sure. Are you really sure, shirogane?

[ **shi(t)roga(y)ne** ] you raise a good point but consider past me was a fool

[ **pianogirl** ] what the fuck are you guys talking about

[ **pianogirl** ] anyways who wants to see a Picture of me?

[ **shi(t)roga(y)ne** ] you ask me a question and then don't let me finish it how rude

[ **pianogirl** ] playinthePAINo.png

[ **kyoukoposer** ] holy fuck I'm straight ?

[ **kyoukoposer** ] guys,,.,,.,.... i have something to tell you,,.,.....I need to come out....... I'm actually straight.,,.,,

[ **lyingruler** ] what the fuck I feel so betrayed right now

[ **OneHellOfAMaid** ] it's ok i still love and support you 

[ **shi(t)roga(y)ne** ] we're proud of u son

[ **lyingruler** ] saihara ..... how could you

[ **kyoukoposer** ] I'm sorry ......., I just couldn't resist her,,....,,.. Kaede turned me straight.......,........,,.....

[ **mystery_music.png** ] the betrayal.

[ **pianogirl** ] uhm saihara were breaking up srry its not you it's me I just... can't date a Straight:tm: uwu im sure you understand 

[ **kyoukoposer** ] my heart is breaking here Kaede why

_**shi(t)roga(y)ne** has changed  **kyoukoposers** name to **theonlystraight**_

_**shi(t)roga(y)ne** has changed **Pianogirls** name to **heterophobic**_

_**shi(t)roga(y)ne** has changed **OneHellOfAMaids** name to **maidmom**_

[ **shi(t)roga(y)ne** ] fixed ur names no need to thank me


End file.
